the_uberhaxornovafandomcom-20200215-history
SSoHPKC
Seamus "SSoH" O'Doherty is a friend of Nova and a former Creature who is known for his amount of uploaded videos, sarcastic humor, and deadpan trolling. He was also known for uploading the most games out of all the Creatures, playing mostly every major release. He was the second most subscribed Creature, behind Nova. On December 30th 2015, Seamus announced his departure from the Creatures, citing his sickness and personal issues as a reason for his departure. Bio Real life Before his career in YouTube, Seamus worked at his local Target for three and a half years, which caused him to have an extreme hatred for it. He quit Target around March 5th, 2011 to make YouTube his day job. For many different reasons, Seamus has a hatred for Target; one being that the female shoppers were all old women trying to hit on him. Then, when he quit and went back to shop there, there were now young women shopping there. He also took college classes. He stated that all this was horrible and "poopy". Seamus previously lived in Chicago. In February 2012, he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with some of the other Creatures, before moving into his own Apartment in early 2013. He is currently dating and living with AshhBearr, a fellow YouTuber. He also has a pet cat named Mr. Meowgi (despite the name, the cat is a girl). YouTube The meaning of Seamus’ username (SSoHPKC) has been a popular question amongst fans since the start of his YouTube career. According to a Q&A video, he created the name in 2003, five years before he started YouTube commentaries. The “PKC” portion of which was born during one of Seamus’ college classes, in which a project was to create a fictitious design firm, and the acronym ended up being “PKC”. This is a reference/homage to the Mother/Earthbound series and actually means "Psycho-Kinetic Collaboration." The “SSoH” part was found out to be "Sir Seamus of Halo", which Seamus confirmed was found out and leaked onto the internet at RTX 2014, when he told a fan that you can look it up and find it now. Seamus then uploaded this video explaining the meaning and background of how the SSoH part of his name originated. Seamus took a short hiatus from uploading videos starting November 1st, 2014. Ashh stated on Twitter that he was taking another break. In February of 2015, Seamus disabled comments on all of his videos. He is thought to have done this because a lot of people on his videos complain about him not uploading, or that he spends too much time with The Creatures. He re-enabled comments on December 31st, 2015. Seamus suffered a kidney stone in late July of 2015, which was announced in this tweet by his girlfriend, Ashh. Departure from Creatures & Post-Creature On December 30th, 2015, Seamus posted a video he had recorded in August talking about his sickness and what had been going on in his personal life. He also announced his departure from the Creatures, planning on going back to what he did on YouTube when he was working at Target and taking stressful college courses. Following his announcement and video he received support through Twitter from many Creatures, current and former, including Gassy Mexican, Sly, Ze, James, and Dan. On February 19, 2016, Seamus posted a second update video. In this video, he stated that he is well on the way to recovery from his strep throat and related complications. He also stated that he planned to begin uploading again soon, from a cache of videos which he had recorded prior to the belated release of the first update video. He resumed uploading videos on his channel on February 24th, 2016. At the end of the year, Seamus stopped uploading again and stopped posting on social media altogether. His girlfriend, Ashh, stated that there would be a big update about Seamus' future, but this has yet to be released. Catchphrases and Quotes *"Shotgun Rain!" *"Frag out!" *"Jesus Tap Dancing Christ!" *"Minecraftchick needs to fix these signs" (used when doing Minecraft maps) *"Everything is coming up Milhouse" *"Don't mind if I do." *"Day Three of ____" *"What a high-horse!" *"I've got the moves!" and "This guy's got some moves!" *"You wanna go? You wanna go, bitch?" *"This is shenanigans." *"Where in Carmen Sandiego is _____" *"At any rate..." *"...Outstanding..." * "Notify your congress man, and or state legislative." *"Well this/that sucks..." *"Smooth Cola Pepsi" *"Police! Search warrant!" *"_____ all the way in Bufu fucking Egypt" *"DOME'D!"(When he gets a headshot.) *"I accept these terms and conditions of..." *"Meanwhile, in the Justice League..." *"OUT-FUCKING STANDING MARINES." *"I'm new here." or "That's how we do things in Europe." (Used in GTA 4 Walkthrough.) *"______ and all that good stuff." *"Wow, look at that ______." (Only used in IRL videos, often on the Creature Hub channel.) *"Hot Damn!/Hot Diggity Damn!" *"I don't have fucking skin, it's fucking circumcised you piece of shit!" (said in Minecraft Daily to Sly) *"I'm a cool guy" *"It was his last day!/He was going to retire soon!" (used occasionally when someone dies) *"Looks like he won't be in _________ 2." (referring to a sequel of a game he's playing) *"Whose dick do I have to suck to..." (usally said when dying or looking for an item) *"What is this, Detroit?" *"See ya!" (said when someone abruptly dies) *"What/Like a bunch of douchers." *"How's it going, everyone." *"RIP combat multiplier" (used only in Fable Anniversary) * "Jim Gaffigan? More like Jim Laughigan" Trivia *Seamus was Retsuprae'd, which he wanted, but it still caused a flame war. He had posted a response video informing his subscriber-base that he doesn't mind. Nova has also been Retsuprae'd. *On his first appearance on Creature Talk, Seamus's name on the "Who's Here" list was misspelled by Gassy as SSoHPKFC. It was believed to be a play on the restaurant chain, KFC. Although that may be the case, it might have just been a typo. *Seamus's first known video was a Super Mario World hack called "Brutal Mario." *Seamus has used five other channels over his career: SeamusPKC, used for vlogs and real-life videos, SSoHPKCTubeCasts used for podcast videos featuring him and his friend Jason (LazyCanuckk), SSoHBlackOps, created as insurance in case he received a copyright strike for Call of Duty: Black Ops gameplay, HossMusicGames, used for Rock Band videos, and LooserEnds, used for game endings after Machinima had issued a warning about them and copyright. *Seamus's copy of Black Ops had a glitch where every texture was shown in either black, white, or chrome. He had made three videos featuring this glitched copy: CoD: Anything Goes Series Episode 1: Chrome Ops I, Chrome Ops Campaign Gameplay Episode 1, and Chrome Ops Nazi Zombies. Seamus later put his copy of the game for auction. *Although Seamus uses SSoHPKC on YouTube and SeamusPKC in Minecraft and other social media outlets, he prefers to be known as SSoH and to be called Seamus while in public. *He recorded a silent playthrough of 007 Blood Stone "for funsies." *During the January 2012 livestream, his microphone picked up audio from a porno. He later stated in the livestream that he was getting bored so he started to watch a porno for his own personal pleasure and to troll the Creatures. *His most popular video is Darksiders 2 Walkthrough / Gameplay Part 1 - Saving War. *His Grand Theft Auto 3 video was used in CNN's story on Video Game Violence. *In many of his videos, he insults Detroit, mainly mocking its filth and crime). *He enjoys rain of both the shotgun and water varieties. *For much of his adolescence, he went to Catholic private schools. **However, in his Killing Floor Q&A, he stated that he is agnostic. *His first video game was Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo. *He hates Super Mario Land for the Game Boy. * Seamus joked in his Pokémon Gold LP that he will call his first child Zoe (pronouced Zo) Gallery ssohpkc.png|Seamus doing his "Nasty Face" SSoH Updated Skins.jpg|Minecraft skins Screen shot 2012-03-12 at 6.37.36 PM.png|Seamus Close-Up S&G.jpg|Seamus and Gassy SSOHPKC.png|Seamus' old logo Seamus.JPG|Seamus Gets A Haircut Seamus' Minecraft Skin (Accident Guy and Accident Mario).jpg|Derp Face Minecraft Skins Seamus copying Dan's beard (Copying PSA).JPG|Seamus "copying" Dan's beard minecraft ssohpkc.jpg|Most used Minecraft thumbnail ssoh.JPG|His Mario Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/SeamusPKC jW8sk.png|His Winnie the Pooh Minecraft skin Ks1OgSs.png|His 'self' Minecraft skin 0ssoh.jpg 449508823.jpg|Hipster Seamus (at MineCon 2011) Tumblr inline mqxgekxyT91qz4rgp.jpg|Seamus and Nova sad seamus.jpg|Sad Seamus longseamus.png seamusandmonkey.PNG|Seamus and Baby Babu ssocandycane.PNG|Seamus Examining a Candy Cane tumblr_mzmhqoicj31sd6oaao7_500.jpg|Seamus and a Creature Carl plushie thumbs up.PNG|Thumbs Up! Now Seamus.jpg Young Seamus.jpg Thankyouseamusandeddie.jpg|Seamus with Sly, 2015 Links Category:People Category:Friends Category:Ex-Creature